Por tí
by Tori no Uta
Summary: Un pequeño tributo a Itachi Uchiha. No es yaoi ni ai-shonen. Spoiler manga 390 en adelante!One-shot Parte de mi proyecto de Razones


**Anime:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:**No, anque esto me torture, Itachi Uchiha no me pertenece!! ni nadie de Naruto. Esto es solo una invención mía. Y lo hago sin fines de lucro

**Nota de la autora:** _Un pequeño one-shot dedicado a los capítulos del manga donde Itachi se muere. Creo que está bastante apegado al manga. Reviews onegai!_

* * *

**Por tí**

**One-Shot**

Spoilers manga 390 en adelante!!

Simplemente, no podía dejar de verlo. Acababa de encontarlo. Después de tantos _años, _después de tanto sufrir, depués de tanto amar sin ser amado, finalmente, Sasuke Uchiha lo había encontrado.

Su pequeño hermano.

Finalmente, era un hombre, alguien capaz de derrotarlo y seguir con la cabeza en alto. No le prestó atención a lo que su hermano le decía desde el otro lado de la guarida. Solamente, se dedicaba a memorizar cada detalle de su hermano. Lo comparaba con el pequeño Sasuke, el cual siempre intentaba alcanzarlo. Y lo había logrado. Itachi sonrió para sus adentros.

Todo era una ilusión creada para su amado hermano. Todo. Si sólo le dijera la verdad. Negó ese pensamiento que luchaba por salir. No. Sasuke no tenía por que saber la verdad. El debía seguir y no mirar atrás. El no merecía sufrir como el había sufrido. Se dió cuenta que sus ilusiones eran disueltas una por una a manos del menor. El no pudo dejar de pensar en lo irónico del asunto.

La verdadera pelea estaba comenzando para Sasuke. Para Itachi, el ya había tenido esa pelea una y otra vez en sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas. Su mirada comenzó a fallarle. No, no aún. Quería ver la mirada de su hermano cuándo éste le diera el golpe final. Tenía que liberarlo del maldito Orochimaru. No podía dejar que sus fuerzas le fallaran.

Un dolor le punzó el corazón. Ese Orochimaru. Solo el pensar que ese maldito había intantado conseguir el cuerpo de su hermano, hacía que la sangre le hirviera del enojo. Su intención había sido que Sasuke se volviera más fuerte, pero, quizás, el se había equivocado. Esquivó un golpe de su hermano. No podía dejar de pensar en todo el progreso que había logrado el menor de los Uchihas. Pero, igual no podía dejar de pensar en todo el dolor que había sufrido. Por su culpa.

Recordó que varias veces lo había visto con Naruto. Recordó que ese niño no había dejado que Sasuke se marchara tan fácilmente. Sabía todo lo que ambos habían perdido en la batalla. Sabía que ambos habían sufrido con los escasos reencuentros.

Le había causado mucho dolor a Sasuke, intentando evitarle el dolor de la verdad. Una duda lo inquietó. ¿Podría su ilusión sobrevivir después de que el muriera?

Eso era lo único que le inquietaba. Eso, y el futuro de su inocente hermano. Lo vió, con su mirada ya borrosa y cansada. Al fin lo iba a poder liberar de ese Orochimaru. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se preparó para atacar. Un sólo ataque. Ya Sasuke era libre.

Caminó hacía su hermano. El rostro de Sasuke lleno de desesperación y miedo.

Todo, sólo para esto.

Haber actuado de espía doble con su clan y el Hokage. Haber asesinado a su clan. Haber torturado a su hermano. Haber perdido su amor. Haber huído para poderlo proteger desde lejos. Haber durado largas noches en vela, esperando que su hermano se volviera más fuerte. Haber visto desde lejos su gran progreso. Haber creado una gran ilusión para que Sasuke no se perdiera en la desesperación de la verdad de su infame clan.

Todo.

Ahora sólo quedaba el golpe final. Su mirada se oscureció al ver el rostro de su hermano frente a él. Las fuerzas le comenzaron a fallar. Su jutsu se disolvió. Con un esfuerzo, acercó la mano a la frente de Sasuke, y sin poderlo evitar, su mente volvió a todas esas tardes en las que platicaban juntos. Esas tardes en las que el menor se esforzaba por alcanzar al mayor. En las que el pequeño Sasuke se quejaba cuando lo golpeaba suavemente en la frente. En las que su hermano le pedía que pasaran más tiempo juntos.

Una suave sonrisa suavizó su rostro.

Entonces, una imagen, imposible de olvidar, apareció en su frente. El pequeño Sasuke, con su mirada llena de odio y dolor al descubrir al can asesinado. El dolor lo alcanzó. La muerte lo alcanzaba. Unas pocas palabras escaparon de su boca y cayó al suelo.

Vió su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Vió todo lo que había dejado atrás.

_Todo por tí._


End file.
